myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Logos From a Dream
Logos from a Dream is a place for logos that popped up in your dreams, not thought up internally. Yes, we've all had these dreams. It's a side effect of looking at logos too much. Chihuahualover1991 I had a dream where I was watching the Neon Mickey logo from 1983. After the logo, there was a strange Walt Disney Classics logo. Sorcerer Mickey popped up and said "Welcome to Walt Disney's Classics!" then the logo played as normal but, the music was the Neon Mickey's theme. Then a preview came on called "Behind the Scenes of Neon Mickey" Which was a preview that never existed. It showed how they made the Neon Mickey logo. Then the dream ended. 7/14/2015 - I had a dream where I found a Lady and the Tramp VHS from about 1984. I was expecting Neon Mickey, but it had the 1986 WDHV logo. There was a message popped up saying "This is a tape made by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video." I was thinking "Huh? Could this be a evil Lady And The Tramp tape?". During the scene "He's A Tramp", A lot of logos popped up. The logos went crazy. It was a logo NIGHTMARE! 7/17/15 - I had a dream where I was watching a Sonic 20th Aniversary logo in style of the 1983 DiC Inspector Gadget logo. Instead of the text saying DiC, it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC! Then Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and others popped up and said "Happy 20th Birthday to a great hedgehog!" Sonic also popped up and said "Watch the eveloution of Sonic The Hedgehog in a few minutes!". Before i got to see that, the dream ended. Battle for BFDI Fan 1 I dad a dream was I think in 2016. we're in a TV Room. the spiffy pictures logo played on there, but after the animal winks, the animal came out of the TV, Grew Arms and Legs, and said "Gaga Each-o, Gaga Each-o!". another one was in 2018. I watched a fake CCG88 Logo Evolution, called "Davids and Harrys Productions". the logo is fake, 1 logo was a globe logo, where we start on a space background. we zoom to the left to reveal the planet earth. we get a birds eye view. the earth zooms back to see the whole thing as the text "Davids and Harrys Productions" with a line below "Productions" fades in, in white in a grungy font (unlike the clasky csupo logo). after the logo, we go to a black background, where it says "I Have a Variant with Super Why and Caillou's Planet", to a refrence to a grounding series on goanimate. then, when the text fades out, we see the same logo, but the earth had eyes, a nose (Comedy World Caillou's Nose but blue) and a mouth on it. I don't remember much. another 2018 dream. after buying The Fox and the Hound-The Fox and the Hound II 2 Movie Collection DVD from target, I had a dream that I putted on The Fox and the Hound II. the walt disney pictures logo played, but the background was blue (ala AstroblastFan5 logo), the castle is red, the walt disney text is blue, and the pictures text is red. the arc is red. then, it fades to the opening (just like the normal variant). the opening started with tod going to copper. copper's owner came in and holds it and says we are going to the carnival. he puts copper down and runs like normal as the normal title plays. before I got to see the rest, I woke up. 4/27/19 Update: I got a dream on April 25, 2019. I was watching a Book of Pooh DVD named Puzzles Adventure. I dreamed that there is a 12 year variant of the 2001 logo. the logo was normal, but "12 Years" replaces "Pure Digital Magic". Ryan Smetana The first dream I'll mention here is one I had when I was 6 or 8 years old. I was watching an episode of Little Bill, and I expected the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo at the end, but instead, the 1996 Nickelodeon Productions logo appeared in full! I ran out of the room for the few seconds it was on, and then when it was over, I ran back. Then, the Mandalay Pictures logo played, but the tiger was replaced with Periwinkle from Blue's Clues! I later saw a logo called MTM Studios, with a picture of Mimsie on the building... just like the Nickelodeon Studios logo! Later, me and my pet cat were watching an episode of Blue's Clues, and at the end, the 1989 DiC Entertainment logo played, then the Warner Bros. Television logo. The Tollin/Robbins Productions logo played after that, and then the 1999 PBS Kids logo played too. Later, (again) me and my pet cat were watching another episode of Blue's Clues, where, at the end, my cat notified me that the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions logo was different: It had the 1989 Paramount FP logo trying to scare the father and son. After, the 1994 20th Century Fox Television logo played, and then the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo was shown. It stormed and rained, and TiVo had a "Signal Not Found" error on the screen, but here were the options: 1. To marry Rosita, press POWER on the cable box. 2. To eat pineapple, press GUIDE on your remote. 3. To watch TV, watch your recorded programs until signals are restored. 4. But, wait! You can't use your remote because the batteries died! 5. Call Rovi Corporation for further maintenance. My cat pressed the POWER button on the cable box, and I went on a date with Rosita from Sesame Street. She decided she should marry me, and we had a wedding and kissed. We both bought a house together, and had seven adorable little monster-human-hybrid babies. We lived in Sesame Street. Then I woke up. The next dream is one I had when I was 11 years old. I don't remember much about the dream itself, but I do remember this: After I bought a pet cat in the dream, we were watching Wheel of Fortune together, and at the end, instead of the CBS Television Distribution and Sony Pictures Television logos, there was an extremely funny video: the ВИD logo played, but the logo was sped up and the mask started screaming, "I like food! There isn't anything better than food!" Then the Klasky-Csupo logo played, but the SSF said, "Hey, look! It's Justin Bieber!" followed by a clip of Justin Bieber singing "Baby." The R&D TV logo reads P&F TV. Phineas and Ferb take the place of Ronald and David, respectively. Phineas says, "Welcome to P&F TV, please be sea-" and Candace interrupts him by saying, "Hi, Phineas and Ferb! Ooooooh! What's all this stuff you got?!?! MOM! Phineas and Ferb are on TV!" Then the set behind them just disappeared revealing their garage behind them. I have no idea what happened to set, nor what happened after that. It was followed by a clip from Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!, but the V of Doom is shown and it scares Archibald to death. But, hey, no LarryBoy. Then it cut to a fictional episode of Seinfeld where George Newman laughs at the V of Doom scaring Jerry. Something that functions like Dr. Doofenschmirtz's "-inators" from Phineas & Ferb destroyed the V of Doom, Jerry was glad, and George then got mad and used a shark to scare Jerry again. They both went to a Sunoco gas station, but the sign falls, killing the 1972 Warner Bros. logo! I woke up after that happened. The final dream is one I had just recently. This is a really short one. The Paramount DVD logo played, but it keeps repeating, speeding up every time, and louder, but then it zoomed up to the screen at maximum speed, causing 150 SpongeBob Squarepants episodes to play at once extremely fast. But after that, the dream ended. It was so odd! 2/9/2019 UPDATE: I had a dream last night where the Embassy Films Associates logo and Paramount Pictures logos were swapped; there was the Big E made out of rock, then the star fades in, "EMBASSY PICTURES" fades in under, then it crossfades into the normal version. The Paramount Pictures logo slowly rotated on a blue background until it reaches the center. The text fades in after. After that, the ВИD logo played, but then the mask transformed into the head of Kevin Malone from The Office. The Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment logo played, but inside the "from" was the current Telepictures logo instead of the Lorimar-Telepictures logo. Then, the 1986 Hanna-Barbera CGI Swirling Star logo played, but it was in the colors of the 1979 Swirling Star logo. Under it, it said "HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS" and under that was "A WARNERMEDIA Company." Then, the 1960 MGM Television logo played, but the text said "MGM/UA TELEVISION ASSOCIATES, INC." and under the logo was a byline reading, "An MGM/UA Communications Company, Inc." If my memory is right, the 1987 roar was used. The 1987 Lorimar Television logo played, but the Viacom logo was in place of the Lorimar logo. The 1991 Viacom logo played, but the Lorimar logo was in place of the Viacom logo. A Disney Channel Originals logo played (can't specify which one it was, it was either 2002 or 2007), but the Vyond logo was inside the silhouette. Overall, the whole dream was odd but cool at the same time. One more thing: before the dream ended and I woke up, the 1979 Hanna-Barbera logo played, but the star was Nature Cat from Nature Cat! (granted, I barely don't know anything about it; I only know that because of AstroblastFan5) 2/14/2019 UPDATE: I suddenly remembered this dream I had last month. It was my birthday (can't tell how old I had become). We were having a good time, then it was present time. My aunt gave me a present... it was the DVD of Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol of all movies. I was so excited, I literally refused to open the rest of the presents! I slammed the DVD into my DVD player. When the movie started, I saw the Paramount Pictures 100 Years logo from 2012, but it wasn't the same. For starters, the movement of the stars were louder; I can hear the whooshes. The "100" was replaced with "666." An extended version of the Paramount Television "Closet Killer" music played in front of all this. I shrugged it off, hoping it was just my imagination. Then, the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo from 1935 was shown, except "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer" was in Pig Latin, now reading "Etro-may-Oldwyn-gay-Ayer-may." Tanner made three loud pig snorts. Then, he roared very loudly and came out of my TV! He was attacking me so hard, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was at the shower, completely covered in blood, with the water spigot dispensing very hot water, even hotter than my average hot water. Then what made me scared was that all of the Paramount Home Media Distribution logos were around me. One said, "We see you when you're sleeping." Then, the familiar 1986 Paramount Pictures jingle begins to start, and before I knew it, the familiar text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" and the familiar announcer came to me as well. "And now we please to bring you our feature presentation." Once the text zoomed, it was faster, and it cut me very sharply. I died; I woke up after that. 3/2/2019 UPDATE: I had a really weird dream last night. To start things off, I was editing a page on this wiki, but then suddenly, it started to rain. My computer abruptly changed to show NOTHING but the A.K.A. Cartoon logo. The trumpet scream held on for quite some time. I was worried. I turned off my computer and went downstairs to the living room. I watched Wheel of Fortune with my dog. Right in the middle of the show, it suddenly cut to the 1977 CTW Snake logo. It played again, and it kept repeating, getting faster each time. Eventually, it stopped. I thought it was done for. But then, the 1966 Desilu logo played, with the 1966 Mission Impossible music. It was much louder, and it hurt the speakers, but not my ears. The ВИD logo played exactly like the one that was shown two dreams above, but then after it played, it abruptly cut to a The Office short called, "Kevin Cooks Stuff In The Office". "Okay, so sometimes, my fiancée Stacy, she forgets to pack me lunch. What do I do? I have to cook things in the o-" I turned off the television. I thought that was the end of it, but it wasn't. The television turned itself back on, and it had a cute little show where Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert, and Pam Beesley (all from The Office) had their own puppet show. The Jim puppet said to the Pam puppet, "Hey, Dwight! How many stupid Reveille trumpets does it take for you to go to the bathroom? Just one, and that's what's happening NOW!" The Dwight puppet got so mad, he summoned the A.K.A. Cartoon logo to attack them. They got so scared, they broke it down, and eventually, more logos come in. Me and my dog were laughing very hard. Then, the Pam puppet turned the television off. The dream ended after that. ODD! 3/31/2019 UPDATE: I had a short dream last night. The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo played, but it kept going faster and faster. After a while, it abruptly cut to the 2003 Warner Bros. Television logo. Then, I went to the theater to watch Toy Story 4. However, while the Pixar logo was playing, a REAL Luxo Jr. lamp came into the projector room and tore up the film. After that, the dream ended. ODD! 4/28/2019: I had a dream last night that I think is one of the strangest. I was eating breakfast while watching The Today Show, and after it was over, the 1960 MGM Television logo played. Then, the color bars with the NBC peacock appeared on the screen. This was followed by the 1996 Nickelodeon Productions logo, the 1982 Columbia Pictures Television logo, the 2003 Warner Bros. Television logo, and the 1979 Hanna-Barbera logo. Then, MGM's Leo the Lion crashed and broke the door, running into the house, and that's when I knew things were about to happen! Charlie Brown (from Peanuts) fell down from the ceiling, breaking it, and then Big Bird (from Sesame Street) and Link (the incarnation from Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) rose up from the floor. The Viacom V of Doom broke in through the living room window and scared me. Charlie Brown kicks a football without missing it, a black outline of the Screen Gems S from Hell smashes the V of Doom while Link beats Big Bird up to death. Dwight and Mose Schrute (from The Office) broke in through the back door and smash the fridge with a sledgehammer. Then, Neon Mickey and Klasky-Csupo's SSF appeared. My stress levels apparently became too high, so I screamed, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO RELAX!" Then, the dream ended. 5/4/2019: Dream last night, blah blah blah. I was watching a rerun of The Office on Comedy Central, but then, Eric (yeah, he's from GoAnimate/Vyond) came out of the television! He told me the logos need saving. Eric and I were then teleported to the Pixar logo, but Luxo Jr. didn't show up. Eventually, it did. It stopped, and it gave me and Eric a map. Just after that, it fleed. Eric and I followed the map. It led us to the Toei logo, but the Toei logo didn't zoom in. I was somehow able to wake up from the dream while Eric was talking to me. 5/12/2019: Last night, I had a dream where I was at the Goodwill store looking through DVDs. I bought one of The Office, where the copyright was strangely 2004. Whatever. I ended up putting it into my PS4. The 1997 Universal Pictures logo played, but a text disclaimer came after that saying, "This DVD of The Office is an exclusive edition released by MGM DVD. Currently, Universal is finding new productions to distribute. We will show you a lot of the productions' logos at the end of this tape so you can call and vote which company can distribute this DVD by Universal." That got me REALLY CONFUSED. Is this a troll DVD? Anyways, The Office DVD was of the Season 1 episodes, but right when Jim locks Dwight in the conference room in "Health Care", the screen gets replaced by a black screen with this text in a creepy font, "THIS IS AN INTERMISSION YOU CAN FAST FORWARD IF YOU WANT." I am now left EVEN MORE confused. Various home video logos showed up at rapid speed after that, and then once it was done, the television heated up and eventually exploded. I was scared, I immediately woke up. It was A NIGHTMARE!!!! 5/19/2019: In this dream, I was watching a VHS tape of The Wizard of Oz at my grandmother's house. The 1997 Warner Home Video logo played, but once that's done, a strange logo suddenly appeared! It had a black circle on a red background. Jackie popped up and said, "Welcome to MGM Classics!" Then, he disappeared, and "MGM CLASSICS" zoomed out and settled into the circle. Then, the movie started. Once the movie was over, instead of the behind-the-scenes featurette, I saw trailers for other Warner Home Video releases (which were at the beginning on mine). When they were done, I saw another strange logo: On a space background, an MGM ribbon/WB shield hybrid appeared. Leo the Lion jumped into the ribbon and roared. "MGM/Warner Bros. Ventures" wrote itself above the logo. The music was the 1st MGM/UA Home Video logo. After that, a black screen was shown, which had text that read, "The Wizard of Oz Copyright 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc. Restoration Copyright 1998 by Warner Home Video. All rights reserved." This was followed by a preview called, "The Next Generation of Home Video", a preview that never existed. After that, it showed the 1997 Warner Home Video logo. And after that, the tape ended. The dream ended, too. 6/1/2019: I had one of the strangest and, by far, the oddest dream last night. I was watching a movie on HBO, when the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Telly logo popped up. It made me so scared, I changed the channel to Comedy Central. It showed a bumper like this: Dwight, Jim, Andy, Pam, and Erin (all from The Office) were all standing on a white background. Dwight said, "Let's go!" and they all began to dance strangely. Then, the Screen Gems S from Hell popped up behind them. Andy got scared and ran away. Then, Erin said, "Let's go before the reel S gets us!" They all ran out of the white background and into Dunder-Mifflin. Lumpy the Heffalump somehow enters the office and destroys the S (was too flooded with Walt Wesley's stuff a couple days ago). Dwight then looks at the camera and puts his two hands together to form a C. The Comedy Central logo forms out of this. Jim enters the scene and says, "That's one strange logo, huh, Dwight?" then does his trademark look-at-the-camera pose. The bumper (and the dream) ended. 6/15/2019: I had another weird Comedy Central dream last night. I finished an episode of The Office, but instead of showing the compressed credits with another show playing, the original credits were seen. The credits were silent, though, like the credits for the first three seasons. The logos were silent, too. I turned the television off and walked away from the room. Later, I was in a movie theater watching The Lego Movie 2. However, when the logos were done, instead of the movie, the 1992 (I think) Comedy Central logo popped up. Michael (from The Office) popped up and screamed, "NO! GOD, PLEASE, NO!" After that, the dream ended. 6/23/2019: Last night, I had a dream where I saw the Orion Pictures logo, but Kate (Vyond crap) came in and painted the logo in purple. Then, the Group W Productions logo played, but it was in purple. Then, the Walt Disney Pictures logo played, but it was purple! Kelly Kapoor (from freaking Office you know) came in and shouted, "WHY IS EVERYTHING PURPLE? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE?". Then, it cut to a rough drawing of a Warner Bros. logo for several seconds, then it cut to the Vestron Video logo, and then the Prism Entertainment logo. The 1990 AstroblastFan5 Productions logo played, making it seem like it was real. Then, everything played back again, and everything was purple. Then, the dream ended. 6/30/2019: I had a dream where I saw the Group W Productions logo. But then, it cut to the Hanna-Barbera Swirling Star logo from 1979. But, after it finished, the trail turned red and the star bounced all over the place. Then, a Red V of Doom zoomed in on a black background. It transformed into the S from Hell logo. Then, the DiC logo played, but, it was daytime and the Kid was playing with his dog. Then, I saw the F.H.E. logo, but, it was muted. The 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo played, but, Mickey was wearing a top hat and Walt Disney Home Video was blue. Then, another DiC logo played. The kid was watching television and The Office came on. It played the original cold open for the episode "Koi Pond". Then, when Michael fake-hangs himself, the DiC logo came in, and saw Michael. So, he hid under the kid's blanket. Then, some bizarre commercial for the Angry Birds app came on. Then, the kid turned off his television. After that, the dream ended. REALLY ODD. 7/6/2019: I had the strangest dream last night. I was watching TV, when the Krofft Entertainment logo came on. It took place at the sky at daytime, and the logo is made out of metal. Then, I saw a giant Viacom logo zoom into the screen very fast. Then, I saw a Universal Television logo, which was in the style of the Hanna-Barbera Productions Swirling Star logo. Then, it showed a picture of Kevin Malone (from The Office) for ten minutes. After that, the TV exploded, causing the house to go on fire. The rest of the dream wasn't logo-related, however. 7/27/2019: Last night, I had a dream where the A.K.A. Cartoon logo appeared in the middle of an Inside Out DVD I was watching. At the end of the movie, said logo appeared again, and then it cut to the Pixar logo. However, Luxo Jr.'s head turned upside down and it morphed into Jim Halpert's head (from The Office). He then said, "I think this is Dwight's doing." Then, the movie somehow started again. I took out the DVD from my PS4 and decided to watch all of Season 2 of The Office, and I put Disc 1 of the Season 2 disc pack in the PS4. When I pressed "Play All", before the intro, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo appeared yet again, but then the guy changed into Kevin Malone and singed, "A Reveille pro-duc-tioooonnnn!". Then, he screamed like the trumpet scream. I was worried, so I fast-forwarded to the beginning of the actual episode. At the end of the first episode of Disc 3 ("The Secret"), the 1976 Viacom logo appeared, but the V of Doom turned into Dwight Schrute's head and screamed, "JIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!" and he crashed into the screen. After that, the Krofft logo from the previous dream played. A loud test pattern appeared on the screen. The dream abruptly ended. ODD! 8/20/2019: I had a dream during a nap after a very miserable day of school. In it, various logos were having a fight with each other. The Screen Gems S from Hell logo destroyed the Viacom V of Doom, and the PBS P-Head shot bullets at the NBC Peacock. It didn't last long because I woke up during the dream for some reason. Strange... Combopandafan7 I renember dreaming about Illumination in 2019. I was on the Closing logos, going to the page "Illumination Entertainment", and there are more logos, like the guy with lines. I think I was eating Chicken and Cheese. even though the logo with the minions from 2010 is on top and the old logos are at the bottom, and I think the grinch variant is the same. June 1 2019: I had a really strange dream where I was putting on the DVD of Pooh's Heffalump Movie on the Xbox One. when the Disney's Fast Play logo came up, The Chosen One (from Animator Vs Animation 4) fell to the Disney DVD logo and Tinkerbell notices the Stick figure and changes the logo like normal. the stick figure jumps to the button "FastPlay" and the trailers started and when Lumpy said "Pooh Bear" in the Pooh's Heffalump Halloween trailer, Lumpy's Trunk was not shown and the stick figure skipped all the trailers to go to the Disney DVD logo without TinkerBell. Dwight from the Office came in and skipped the logo to the Disney logo from the movie. Walt Wesley's Profile was replacing the flag and the Walt Disney text instead reads "Walt Wesley". Telly from the MGM logo came in and summoned Numberblock 1. a fake 16 (it is a gamer and a Super Rectangle Square instead of a biggest square than 4 and 9) came in and some Tsum Tsums (Dumbo and Eeyore) came with a slingshot and does the slingshot from Episode 2 of Tsum Tsum Kingdom. when they hit the screen, the screen changed to the S from hell. Lumpy came in and built a Lumpy Bot. the lumpy bot destroyed the S from hell and Lady from Lady and the Tramp came and said to Lumpy Bot "You killed the S!". some of the Killed Square Stack Characters (from Talking Tom and Friends Season 3 Episode "Retro Sonic Angela") was summoned by Sagwa and Numberblock 10. Little Blue from Endless Alphabet came in and changed the background to some Users from the My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki and they clapped to Lumpy Bot. Jeffy came in and used his poop to destroy the background and Cooper Collins moves the Poop. Jeffy falls down. then, Sagwa came out of my TV and changed the Channel to Comedy Central. a Show named "Lumpy the Heffalump" was on and the episode was about roo making fake poop for lumpy's trunk and then I started to don't like lumpy. then, a Commercial break bumper was used that did not excist: the HBO logo destroyed some Cupcakes and Walt Wesley's Stuff. the S from Hell came and Lumpy was here too. the S destroyed Lumpy's Trunk and the Comedy Central logo and the text "Coming right back after Commercials" came in. then, a Weird commercial promoting The Secret Life of Pets 2 played. Max the Dog died from Mel and Mel changed to Lumpy. The Text "Coming June 7" faded above lumpy. Lumpy died. then, a Void was shown and I was going in the void. I got killed from the S from Hell. I woke up after. Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 5.15.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 5.17.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 5.22.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 5.28.53 PM.png June 2 2019: Another Dream happened. I was on my Mac looking at my notications and one of them was a video by CCG88 named "Do Not Watch". I clicked on it and it showed many Numberblocks throwing a Lumpy. The Walt Wesley Pictures logo from before played and Dwlight from The Office was going to the YouTube logo. he throws "YouTube" to the X button and the window (except for the numberblocks) was closed. Dwlight turns to Forky. Forky goes back on google chrome and searches "i" and clicks on "iDVD on a new mac updated version" and goes to the link on the decription "iDVD" and downloads, but ends up by an error named "Viacom Error". the V of Doom was here. The V of Doom summons a Mouth Animation logo and "ANIMATION" was thrown out of the logo. then, the Disney Channel logo was replacing the window. V of Doom clicks on iDVD and makes a DVD of Sagwa The Chinese Simese Cat 100% fast and puts in a blank disc and then burns it and I have a Sagwa DVD. it contained all the episodes. then, he plays the DVD and watches it. the typebox typed in "Prince Ali is Coming!". then, Aladdin came in with the Genie from the Movie. he changes the files to the Comedy Central logo. the WGBH logo came in and destroyed the computer. then, everything (except me) got sucked in a void and Tigger came in and bounced on my head. I got smushed by Tigger. I said "Lilp Lilp Lilp" louder before I got smushed. then, I woke up. that happened like 10 minutes. June 3 2019: Yet Another Dream Happened. I was on my phone playing endless learning acadamy Endless Reader Part Airplane and I got the letters in order, but when I pressed P nothing Happens. I pressed it 10 times and still does not work. then, the letters got in their places and the letters changed to the Vyond logo. then, a comtempory character came out of the O and We Dem Sue came out of the D.Sue said "FastPlay Gaga!" and the Disney's Fast play logo started but "DVD" from the Disney DVD logo was gone and the disc is already the fast play disc. instead of TinkerBell appearing and changing the logo, "FastPlay" came up. the buttons was not shown. no announcer was heard. then, the Walt Wesley Pictures logo from the past 2 dreams played. then, a funny film played where Little blue was pooping and putting his pee pee on it. then, he pooped on the screen and it went down to 0% and my phone died. I woke up. July 13 2019: This Is a Dream I had last night. I was on Plotagon making a video where I was with Kissopo (from my Part 1 of the Coolcatt5000 movie) going to buy a Super Mario Maker 2 game and making a Koopa troopa themed Mario game. Numberblock One came in and said that The aScary Logos is canceling the world. One and I saw Angry Birds 2 and the opening logos were variants: the Sony logo is red. the zooming is faster. The Still SPA logo appeared in an Egg. Then, the Rovio logo was winter. I brung Daniel’s Surface and Coolcatt5000 came out and Me and One changed to Red and Chuck. The world is a computer world and Gravity falls was on. Kissopo came in. Kissopo and Ome switched looks who,e one dissapesrs. We dem sue came and got teleported to the trusty Slab from Spongebob’s big birthday blowout and Jim bob came in. He gave me a Krabby Patty. Then, We got teleported to the Pixar logo, but the lamp didn’t show up like ryan’s Dream. I think the logo is 2019. Ducky and Bunny came in and did the plush rush to Kissopo. We became bumper heads from Airheads and I became confused. Spongebob got my memories back and we became back to normal. Lumpy the Heffalump and Dumbo the Flying Elephant came in and game me candy. Then, Numberblock 21 came in. They sang I can count to 20 from numberblocks. 21 Numberblobs came in and smushed the X and I. Eric from GoAnimate came in and Watched my channel videos (Nick Jr OS) and nick bunny came out of the screen. We runned to a plotagon house. Combo Panda watched Blue’s Clues episode The Wrong Shirt on TV. But Steve were the right clothes and blue and the kids still laughed and Blue came out hiding a clue on Lumpy. Then, we got teleported to The Simpson’s house. Homer ate Lisa. We ran to the learning academy from endless and we looked at reader part airplane and then it happened like the last dream, but when it goes to 0%, the screen turned black. Bing bong was there after dyeing In inside out. So did Super Mario after dying at Walt Wesley’s Office. Steve after Turning old was there too. Dwight from the office is bald and naked. Jack-Jack my cat is there after dying from controlling the world with Coolcatt5000. Tigger came in and sang the Winnie the Pooh theme song changing the screen to the 100 acre wood. Then, Darby from my friends tigger and Pooh came in and Kissopo (Chuck) was changed to Stan from gravity falls. I fell to space and died. I woke up I Had a Dream in the 11th where I Was editing on this Wiki and the Vyond logo was here forever (just like AKA Cartoon). then, Me and Loki dicited to watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. the episode was Mickey's Treat, when the part where there's toodles is still here flying off, It cut to the logo for CPF100 and Pluto went on the logo. he sees the logo for Cartoon Network Studios, but in the logo is Mickey coming out of it. he says "Show's Over! Made by ComboPandaFan100". CPF100 didn't made it. Disney Junior Did! I Putted on Blue's Clues DVD - Blue Takes you to School, but the Nick Jr logo is removed and the Paramount DVD Logo had the 2011 logo instead of the 2003 logo. The Stars was from the Sonic Variant from the Trailer. at the end, one of the rings trancitioned to the Vyond Pictures logo from GoAnimate The Movie. Lumpy replaced Eric and the text says "Lumpy" with the L Zooming in. then, the same Walt Wesley logo popped up. This Time, the Walt Wesley logo is replaced by the Combopandafan100 logo and the text readed "ComboPandaFan100 PICTURES". above the text was a Disney+ byline. at the end, we zoomed to the castle's door like the Walt Disco logo and the ending of the Paramount DVD Menu was here. Sagwa was here and pressed Fast Play. then, it showed a commercial promoting Hobbykids Cereal, Like the Ryan's World Cereal logo. A Clip from the episode where they go to Carl's Jr was used, but they wen't to Walmart. they waited in line for 24 hours. then, they finnaly go. they looked at Ryan's World Cereal and Hobbykids Cereal. The Picture was Hobbypig, Hobbybear and Hobbyfrog looking at the cereal. has hammer marshmallows. the logo was the HobbyKids logo with Cereal in the same font under there. Hobby Frog grabbed the Cereal and we see the picture of the cereal. Chip the Pug from the Netflix TV Show said "HobbyKids Cereal is Out". Pictures of Ryan's World Cereal, Baby Shark Cereal and Llama Loops were seen. she says "Other Cereals Sold only at Walmart". The Lumpy Central logo discribed in the Lumpy's DVD Openings Entertainment logo was shown next. Deature Presentation was shown. then, the same CPF100 logo shown in MMCH was seen. Blue replaced Mickey. blue taking says "This Program was from CPF100 and it is Rated R". Blue's Clues wasn't Rated R. Then, I Woke Up. First Dream made by CPF100 to have no Killing at the end. 1/29/2020: I Had Many Dreams This Morning, but I will only mention the one: I Was watching a YouTube Video, and it was a Simpsons episode. later, the 2011 Disney logo was seen, but the top (shimmering) is at the bottom right and no arc nor text was seen. when we see a closer look at the flag, we saw disneyland stuff. we spinned to see the others. when we see it the 2nd time, I see fox structures, incuilding the 2020 ones. 20th Century Studios was in the style of the TCFDT logo. we spinned another time. then, I was in the episode and I wanted to find more Disney Refrences. I found some in the Album Store. it was Beauty and the Beast (in 2003). ten, I found more in a Store. I saw Pooh's Heffalump Movie (ComboPandaFan100 and Walt Wesley's Favorite). there was also a DVD which I Thought says "Captain Toad" but when i Looked, it was a Peppa Pig Parody "Unfamiliar Pig". the picture was Peppa, Mommy and Daddy looking at George and Mommy was saying "You Look Familiar". We left and I Woke up with my Lumpy Plush Toy. IP users 81.98.49.170 I had a Viacom dream where the background is starry, the text is shiny and blue and there is no V of Doom. I had a dream about the Worldvision Enterprises logo (the 2nd logo), where the logo is inverted and in B/W. Weird. I had a dream about the MGM Television logo, where Leo was really angry! I had an MGM logo dream, where the lions are transforming random. That’s got to be an odd logo dream. I forgot I had a serious dream about the Ragdoll/BBC logo, where the background has orange drawings everywhere. At the summer holiday in 2014, there was a Nelvana logo I dreamed of. The polar bear had devil horns, and the logo is purple-tinted. I dreamed about a strange Touchstone Television logo on TV. The last note pitch is +1 high. Then after the logo, it shows a weird picture spinning. Well, basically I had a dream about the FremantleMedia logo. The FremantleMedia logo had an MGM lion roar, the background is black and the byline from the Regency Television logo is underneath. Next, there is a TimeWarner Television Studios logo that never existed; it’s like the Cartoon Network “Ripples” logo. 90.201.156.67 One day, I had a dream where I was watching a episode of Doctor Who on BBC Three. After the episode ended, the 1985 Golden Book Video Space closing logo popped up instead of the credits, but before the comet hit the screen, Bart Simpson (from the Fox sitcom, The Simpsons) came in and said "WAIT! IS IT SOME (beep)ING CLOSING LOGO FOR (beep)ING'S SAKE?!?!?!?! COME ON! THE SHOW IS OVER!". Bart then reversed the logo with a green button and then the 1997 BBC Video logo played. Bart then leaved. Another dream I had was something strange. I was in my house with my pet George, watching a VHS of The Simpsons Movie. At the end of the movie, instead of seeing the Gracie Films logo, I saw something unusual. It was a white screen with Rainbow Dash (from the cartoon series made by DHX and Hasbro, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) in it. She then said "HOLY (beep)ING (beep)! WHY THERE ISN'T ANY LOGO IN THIS FILM?!?! COME ON! LET'S PUT A LOGO IN THIS FILM!". Rainbow Dash then smacked the screen 5 times. Each time she smacked the screen, the screen went black. Then, the tape popped out and I put a tape of 100 SpongeBob episodes inside. After the last episode of the tape, something came up on the screen. It was the 1982 Paramount Video logo, in Sepia. Then, something strange came up. It was a "Paramount Video Classics" bumper which never existed. The promo was a black diamond on a crystal blue screen. SpongeBob then came in and said "Welcome to the world of Paramount Video Classics!". Suddenly, clips from classic Paramount films and shows played and flew across the screen. "THE CLASSICS" then zoomed out and a still version of the 1982 Paramount Video logo faded in below "THE CLASSICS". Then, the Winnie the Pooh Video trailer played. When the trailer was over, a space background (a la MTE (MCA Television Entertainment for long) logo) appeared, then these words appeared, "SpongeBob SquarePants © 1995 Paramount Video". I was surprised, thinking that SBSP was made in 1999, not 1995. When the tape ended, a sound of Rainbow Dash moaning was heard before the very end of the tape. One day, I had a dream where I was in the sky with the DreamWorks moon. I climbed up on the moon and tasted it. The moon was chocolate. I began to taste all of it and it now tasted like vanilla instead of chocolate. I then caught some fish and the dream ended. Everyone got up and got vanilla. I ran downstairs and grabbed chocolate or vanilla, but I am not sure. One day, I had a dream where I was in Townsville with Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. Then, the Neon Mickey came and then we said "Let's go before Neon Mickey gets us!". We then escaped and Neon Mickey destroyed the rest of Townsville. Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) then came in and said "Well, this was a fruity logo-kicking fight!". Tigger then swallowed the screen, making everything expect for me go black. The dream then ended and I got up. One day, I had a dream where I was on CLG Wiki, looking on a page of the logo for a company named "Sonic the Hedgehog Limited". The logo was a plain white background with no music and with Sonic in it. Above him was text reading "SONIC LIMITED". I then discovered a cool 2000's website called Go!Animate Gold. 144.163.82.110 *'''(2/05/2020) '''I had a dream last month involving a variant of the 1987 Hanna Barbera Home Video logo, in which it appeared on the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet for some reason. The logo began with purple static, then the camera panned up to show Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, and Scooby Doo standing together on the live action island from SpongeBob (odd, considering that SpongeBob premiered in 1999, 8 years after the company dissolved and when Hanna Barbera cartoons were released by Warner Home Video) and the animation from the 1987 logo continued then. It had a voiceover, which I forgot what it said. This wasn't the only dream involving this logo. In 2013, I had a dream in which I was "invited", so to speak, to watch the normal 1987 logo. Oh, and many people were there to watch it. Odd. 171.33.197.40 I dreamt of a Warner Bros logo. But somehow I also dreamt of The Lego Movie 2 and somehow at the end it still has the Warner Bros logo. I dreamt of a weird version of the 1967 Hanna-Barbera logo, where the "H-B" box is superimposed in a weird Scooby Doo show (instead of a black background) with the Taft byline. Then, it shows the "A Paramount Picture" logo (the 1954-57 logo used at some Famous Studios' Popeye the Sailor cartoons). Another Hanna-Barbera logo dream is where it was taken from a weird Jetsons/Tom & Jerry show, a strange 1979 logo is just shown but the star moves in a weird way and the lines were arranged as a weird morph. I also dreamt that an odd Columbia-TriStar logo just turned into a Sony Pictures "Bars" symbol. Then there was another dream where the 1988 version of the MGM "Leo" logo just appeared as the text just said "Silly Symphony" or something I don't know about. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Dream Logos Category:Vyond Logos Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:CCG88 Logos Category:BBC Logos Category:Spiffy Pictures Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:The Office and Lumpy Category:Logos Are Make Fake/Real